Alaskaball
State of Alaskaball |nativename = Alax̂sxax̂ ( Aleut) Alaskaq ( Inupiaq) |founded = 17th century, joined the American Federation in 1959 |onlypredecessor = Russian Americaball |predicon = Russian America |successor = Independent Alaskaball XAXAXAXAXAXA |image = Aljaksa.jpg |caption = Hope you like cold weather, if not YOU FREEZE XAXAXA |government = Republic |personality = True Republican, Russia’s burden/killer, patriotic to USAball, a bit too far right in Canada’s taste |language = English, Russian, Tagalong, Inupiaq, Chuckhi, Siberian Yupik, Central Alaskan Yup'ik, Alutiiq, Unangan, Dena'ina, Deg Xinag, Holikachuk, Koyukon, Upper Kuskokwim, Gwich'in, Tanana, Upper Tanana, Tanacross, Hän, Ahtna, Eyak, Tlingit, Haida, Tsimshian. |capital = Juneauball |affiliation = USAball as a Stateball |religion = Protestantism Catholicism Atheism Orthodoxy Hinduism Buddhism |friends = USAball Canadaball (sometimes) Chukotkaball Siberiaball Because he can throat-sing like me Don't into suicide plox Yukonball |enemies = DEADBEAT AND WORST FATHER EVER, REMOVE VODKA!!! YUO CANNOT INTO BIGGEST US STATE XAXAXAXAXA!!! FAKE NORTH YUO ARE OF FAKE KOREA, REMOVE KIM FAMILY OR ELSE... |likes = Auroras, snow, weed, independence, Frost Man (Mega Man 8), gold, oil, guns, hunting, fishing |hates = Global warming (F*** you, Palin), oil spills, that worm who stole his flag, Soyboy who think I of his clay, not being independent, liberal soyboys, VEGANS |predecessor = Russian Americaball |intospace = Yes, ask 'Murica |bork = Palin Palin |food = salmon, Halibut, whatever he can hunt, forage, fish or trap in his clay |status = Recently suffered an earthquake. Now it fears tsunami. |notes = Became a 49th state in 1959, is also one of the most suicidal and sparsely populated states. |reality = State of Alaska |imagewidth = default }}Alaskaball is the largest stateball in USAball. His flag depicts the big dipper and the north star (Polarisball). It was designed while it was a territoryball by a young 3ball. He has very dangerous roads and in there it seems to be always winter. He still does not know if he wants to stay with his adoptive father ( USAball) or if he returns with his real father ( Russiaball) During the Cold War, Alaskaball became paranoid. Because during the Cold War Alaskaball was surrounded by submarines of USAball and submarines of the USSRball. History Alaskaball was born around 10,000 years ago as an iced 1ball, and was first colonized by Russian Empireball in 1747, Starting with Aleutian Islandsball. The Russian Empireball is Alaskaball's father and 3ball is Alaskaball's mother. USAball is Alaskaball's adoptive parent. When in 1867, Russian Empireball proposed to USAball to sell Alaskaball for $7,200,000 (approximately $10.85 per square mile of land or $4.19 per square kilometer). assumed Alaskaball had no value to his name besides useless clay. He was wrong, about 30 years later, gold was discovered on his clay, and there was a massive gold rush similar to Californiaball's. Alaskaball has been a stateball since January 3, 1959, had the biggest American petroil deposit, discovered in 1968. Russia is unhappy with his decision. There are proposals to unite America and Asia between a bridge between Russiaball and Alaskaball. This may never happen.... Alaskaball has a considerable Orthodox minority thanks to Russian colonization in the region. Several Russian missionaries converted many natives to the Orthodox Church, 12.5% of the Alaskaballs are Orthodox. Nowadays, Alaskaball is the coldest state of USAball. Also the biggest, though Texasball is in denial over it. You could split Alaska into half and both halves would still be bigger than Texas. He currently is one of the best coolest states of the Americas Relationships Friends * Chukotkaball - My brother. He's a lot like me, we're both cold, full of oil, and part of Russia, or used to be. * Hawaiiball - My sister. Both joined America at the same time. She also make good Pineapple upside down cake! * Siberiaball - Same thing with Chukotka * USAball - My adoptive Father. After he adopted me, he helped me find oil, and now I'm filthy rich! Still, I'm getting older and think I can take care of myself. Remove cancer and natural disastors please bro?! * Yukon Territoryball - My Cousin. He lives relatively close to me, and I visit him sometimes. But tell Trudeau to leave me alone!! * Russian Republicball and the White Movementball - The BEST Russia!!! I would always forgive you guys, my spirits. You can live here or Canadaball for exile. :) Neutral * Canadaball - My uncle. He helps me with food and heat and there are also lots of Inuitballs in his clay. I AM NOT YUOR CLAY, STAHP ASKING ME TO JOIN YUO!!! ALSO YUO ARE OF FAKE NORTH, REMOVE SOYBOY AND FIX YUOR GAY NATIONAL ANTHEM AND STAHP PERSECUTING CONSERVATIVES AND SUPPORTING ANTIFAGS!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME! OR SAY BYE TO YOUR ECONOMY! *breaks a bottle of vodka* * Minnesotaball - He has cold weather, but not as cold as my weather. Besides, I don't know him that well. * Russiaball - Very complicated relationship, but still my father. can not do anything. He always got sad and worried when he saw me, normally. sigh. I feel you. I still love you. * Russian Empireball - Somewhat complicated though.... I missed him so much that I visit his grave in the Urals with USAball . But see below Enemies * North Koreaball - STAHP WITH THE DAMN NUKES!!! YUO ARE OF FAKE KOREA AND CANNOT INTO FUNCTIONAL NUKES XAXAXAXAXAXAXA!!! BUT SERIOUSLY REMOVE KIM FAMILY REMOVE COMMIE REMOVE JUCHE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!! Or PREPARE FOR YOUR VICTORY DAY OVER KOREA MUAXAXAXAXAXA. * Russiaball - YUO ARE THE MOST CRAZIEST PERSON I EVER HAD THROUGHOUT MY LIFE. I DARE YOU TO CHANGE YOUR LOOK! * Texasball - XAXAXAXAXA YUO ARE OF TINY AND IRRELEVANT, ALASKA IS OF #1 BIGGEST STATE XAXAXAXAXAXAXA!!! * Russian Empireball. - WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME (CRIES) I MISS YOU!. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CALLED ME NOTHING BUT A USELESS PILE OF DIRT! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU NEED TO REGRET WHAT YOU SAY! ** *sobbing*'I’M SO SORRY, MY LONG LOST SON!!!!!!! I JUST HAD MONEY PROBLEMS AND I DON’T KNOW HOW TO MAKE MONEY!! I REGRET ABOUT LOSING YOU!! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE SAFE FROM THOSE RED IDIOTS WHEN I THINK ABOUT YOU!'*sobbing* Family * Russiaball - Deadbeat Nephew who wants to reunite me with communists. * Russian Empireball. ASSHOLE DAD THAT SOLD ME (but actually better than Russia currently and the Soviet times) * USAball - Adoptive Father, thx for making me rich How to draw Drawing Alaskaball is easy: # Draw the basic circle and color it of this blue # Draw the Ursa Minor seven stars plus North Star of this yellow # Draw eyes and you've finished If you like, you can add a winter hat, or have the North Star as an eyepatch (ala Serbiaball). Gallery AlaskanPurchase.png Icmzk4U.png qY2FAni.jpg yjsKx7G.png 未命名78.jpg zh:阿拉斯加球 es:Alaskaball Category:Stateballs Category:USAball Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:North America Category:Christian Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka Category:Cold Category:Oil Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Alaskaball Category:Blue Yellow Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Siberian Yupik Speaking Countryball Category:Inupiaq Spaking Countryball Category:Chuckhi Speaking Countryball Category:Central Alaskan Yup'ik Speaking Countryball Category:Unangan Speaking Countryball Category:Koyukon Speaking Countryball Category:Holikachuk Speaking Countryball Category:Gwich'in Speaking Countryball Category:Tanana Speaking Countryball Category:Tanacross Speaking Countryball Category:Ahtna Speaking Countryball Category:Eyak Speaking Countryball Category:Tlingit Speaking Countryball Category:Haida Speaking Countryball Category:Tsimshian Speaking Countryball Category:Deg Xinag Speaking Countryball Category:Alutiiq Speaking Countryball Category:Dena'ina Speaking Countryball Category:Atheist Category:Hindu Category:Death Penalty Removers